1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to sonar systems and particularly to a dual beam system and display therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For some underwater operations, a situation arises wherein a small submersible is to dock or mate with another structure for transfer of personnel and/or material.
The docking area is acquired by a sonar system and is portrayed on a display within the submersible so that the operator can maneuver to a close enough distance so that mating can occur either visually or with high resolution television. The present invention provides a relatively inexpensive system which will accomplish the desired target acquisition and will display the target area on a conventional TV monitor.